No tan inocentes preguntas
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Amu tiene algunas no tan inocentes preguntas que nadie quiere responder y Utau cree que el único que debe aclarar sus dudas es Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

SHUGO CHARA…

SHUO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

RESUMEN: Amu tiene unas cuantas preguntas para hacerles a Ikuto, pero ¿Qué se propone?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titulo: No tan inocentes preguntas... <em>**

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

* * *

><p>Utau miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Amu, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, igual era la expresión del resto de las chicas, no entendían a que venían las preguntas de la peli rosa, de verdad ya se estaban asustando, definitivamente alguien había cambiado a la joven o le habían lavado el cerebro; sus amigas se encontraban en un dilema y los chicos que estaban allí le hacían competencia a las fresas del pastel, sus rostro estaban completamente rojo, Kukai se ahogo con el refresco que tenía en sus manos.<p>

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo... ¿De dónde saco tales preguntas? Amu ya estaba más grande pero aun era la inocente y pequeña pervertida peli rosa que todos conocían, ¿Quién podría aclararles sus dudas?

Utau sonrió, la miro fijamente y volviendo a sonreír, ya sabía con quien mandarla para aclarar sus dudas, todos sintieron un extraño escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos al verla sonreír de esa forma.

-Ikuto-dijo Utau- El puede aclararte tus dudas o decirte lo que quieres saber…

Más de uno escupió el refresco, ¿Ikuto aclarando una duda así? Miraron a Utau, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le preguntaría algo así a Tsukiyomi? Ninguno creyó que la joven se atreviera a hacer una pregunta a Ikuto sobre ese tema, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban cuando Amu sonrió y se fue con Utau a buscarlo… Ninguno sabía si eso era una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto, ¿Por qué Amu le preguntaría algo así a, el? Ninguno encontraba una respuesta, tampoco sabían desde que momento ella quiso saber sobre ese tema, tampoco sabían si había alguien en su vida para investigar sobre ese tema…

Si se preguntan qué es lo que despertó la curiosidad de Amu, solo fue una palabra y cuatro letras, fue esa palabra que hizo que Kukai lo bañara de refresco a Tadase, que las chicas se sonrojaran y que más de uno casi se desmaya…

S-E-X-O.

Fueron sus preguntas inocentes la que produjeron todo aquello, aun con sus 17 años aun no sabía sobre el famoso tema, después de pensar mucho tiempo y en compañía de Utau que buscaban a Ikuto, después de mucho tiempo aun no lo podían encontrar… Mientras caminaban por la calle, muy distraídas, no se dieron cuenta y chocaron con alguien, ambas alzaron su vista y se encontraron con un Ikuto que las miraba con una sonrisa burlista en sus labios, Utau corrió y se abrazo a su hermano mayor…

-Ikuto-dijo Utau- te estábamos buscando, Amu quiere preguntarte algo… ¿Y que mejor? Un pervertido para responder preguntas pervertidas…

Amu estaba sonrojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía Utau a decir aquello? En realidad no era eso, pero que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, además que todas las personas los miraban de una forma extraña para su gusto, dejo de lado el pudor y se atrevió a mirar a Ikuto quien se soltaba del agarre de su hermana…

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>NO TAN INOCENTES PREGUNTAS.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto las miraba intrigado a ambas jóvenes, Amu estaba en frente de él y su hermana Utau estaba aferrada a su cuello con una extraña y aterradora sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

— Amu quiere preguntarte algunas cosas y que mejor que un pervertido respondiendo preguntas pervertidas...

La mente de Ikuto hizo inmediatamente STOP, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, ¿Qué se traían aquellas dos?¿Pervertido? ¿Preguntas pervertidas? Él entendía que las preguntas sobre estas cuestiones surgían mientras cada individuo crecía, pero él no era un pervertido, su hermana lo había gritado y todas las personas se detuvieron a mirarlos y lo miraban bastante raro, era el momento de uir.

— Mejor vamos a casa si quieren saber o preguntar algo...

— ¡Ese es mi hermano! —dijo Utau, esta vez gritando más fuerte que la anterior—. Pervierte a Amu.

Amu quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y ruborizada, grito llena de vergüenza...

— ¡Utau!... Me voy—. Se disponía a marcharse cuando la rubia la tomo del brazo.

— Oh no Amu. Ya estamos aquí y tú nos acompañas. Vamos a casa.

Ikuto al estilo chibi y bostezando, siguió su camino y su hermana corrió atrás de él arrastrando a Amu, a quien por cierto, su alma la había abandonado y se preguntaba «¿En qué me he metido?»

* * *

><p>Utau había superado esa obsesión que alguna vez sintió por su hermano mayor y todos gracias a Souma Kukai; pero esto, sólo despertó una nueva obsesión y esta consistía en juntar a su hermano con quien consideraba su mejor amiga, Amu, y esto a Ikuto no le importaba, a quién quería engañan, le encantaba la idea.<p>

No sabía lo que le esperaba. Quizás el monstruo de los celos podría aparecer, pero eso lo sabremos, tal vez en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

NO TAN INOCENTES PREGUNTAS.

* * *

><p>«HABLAR DE SEXUALIDAD TE ENFRENTA A UN NIVEL DE INTIMIDAD QUE NO SIEMPRE ES FÁCIL DE TRANSMITIR AL OTRO» Amu lo sabía, así como también sabía que los hombres y las mujeres son muy diferentes a la hora de encarar un dialogo. No quería que Ikuto se riera de sus locas ideas de «NIÑA VIRGEN», se moriría de vergüenza si eso ocurriera, el sexo no era algo como para tomarlo tan a a ligera, por lo menos, no para ella.<p>

Titubeo sobre que pregunta debería hacer, no quería quedar en ridículo, no con él. Aquel hombre era muy especial.

—Ikuto... Etto... ¿Qué tiene que tener alguien para que te guste?—él la miró extrañada, Amu comprendió que él pensaba que le preguntaba sobre él, sobre sus gustos y enrojeció mas y trato de arreglarlo diciendo—Quiero decir, para que en el futuro no solo sea alguien mas, llegar a «Novios» y quizás, algo mas...

El silencio reino en el lugar , Ikuto se quedó mudo aunque su mente gritaba y a la cual ignoraba «¡DEBE QUERERTE TANTO COMO YO»

La sorpresa fue inevitable, qué podría hacer él, sólo contestar con una respuesta incoherente, pero no espero escuchar lo que salió de la boca de su hermana...

—Eso esta claro, Amu... Para que un chico pase a ser más que eso debe hacer que te mojes bien las bragas, sólo así sabrás lo que se siente... Y si es un chico... Supongo que le debe suceder lo mismo que le pasa a mi hermana cada vez que tiene uno de esos sueños mojados y ardientes que tiene contigo...

Lo último, por suerte Amu no lo escucho pero Ikuto de pronto se puso colorado, sin habla y culpando a su hermana por su falta de tacto, dejándolo en evidencia pero se desilusiono al descubrir que la chica que amaba sólo había escuchado la primera parte y que esta se encontraba desconcertada y con un sin fin de emociones contradictorias en su bonito rostro.

—¿Entonces, ese es el efecto que produce Kukai en ti?—Dijo Amu de forma inocente, dejando a Utau sin habla y con un Ikuto muy divertido que la miraba advirtiéndole «NO SIGAS HABLANDO»... Lo que claramente no estaba en los planes de Utau..

CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

La trama es mía, los personajes pertenecen al anime/manga Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No tan inocentes preguntas.<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>—¿Utau, qué efecto tienes tú en Kukai?<em>

_Ikuto se rió, se suponía que él debía ser el que respondiera a las dudas de la muchacha y no Utau, pero esta no se quedo callada. Y en esa pregunta no creía tener respuestas, pero su hermana vengativa si..._

_—Amu, Amu... ¿Cómo podría decírtelo?— Utau estaba pensativa y de pronto recordó algo—. Todo ocurre con la dolorosa adolescencia, las mujeres maduramos mucho mas temprano que los hombres, eso es seguro. En este período, el cuerpo deja de ser el de un niño y pasa a tener más cambios notorios. En los varones por ejemplo... mmm... Tomemos a Ikuto como ejemplo o como ratón de laboratorio._

_Instintivamente, Ikuto cruzó de brazos algo enojado, no quería escuchar esto, pero tampoco quería que su hermana le llene la cabeza de basura a la chica que quería._

_—Ikuto tiene un pequeño amigo... Muy, muy pero muy pequeño...—Decía Utau haciendo uso de sus dedos pulgar e indice para marcar una distancia de 2 cm—. Como te decía, este ami-guito se llama Iku-chan... Algunas veces viste documentales que hablen de aves... ¿Amu?_

_—Si, pero... _

_—Con eso me basta... Bueno, en esos dichosos documentales aparecen las aves que crean sus nidos para tener pollitos. Es todo un proceso, salir del cascaron... _

_—Y después le crecen las plumas—. Dijo Amu de forma inocente._

_—Exacto—. Dijo la rubia, sonriendo victoriosa—. A Iku-chan le paso algo parecido..._

_—¿También le salieron plumas?— Pregunto entre sorprendida y curiosa._

_—Algo parecido— Dijo la rubia conteniendo una estruendosa carcajada—. El caso es que el pequeño Iku-chan quiso volar y que para lograrlo necesitaba crecer y eso paso... pero si voló o no, eso ya no lo se, es otra historia..._

_—¡UTAU!— Le grito su hermano, quien hizo asusta a Amu..._

_—Cálmate un poco. No es para tanto. Bueno, Amu... Ahora tengo una historia bastante entretenida que debo contarte... Veras._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Continuara.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nota #1: ¿Qué le contara Utau a la pobre Amu?<p>

Nota #2: ¿Qué les pareció?

Nota #3: Gracias a todos por leer. Disculpen la demora.


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La trama es de mi auto-ria por lo tanto se prohíbe el uso total y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No tan inocentes preguntas.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Utau tomo a Amu por el brazo y se apresuro a subir las escaleras a subir que llevaba hacía su habitación. Ikuto solo suspiró, su adorada hermana lo estaba avergonzado demasiado para su propio bien y les siguió, por el bien de la humanidad debía detener a Utau.<p>

—_Como te estaba contando—. Le cierra la puerta en las narices a Ikuto— Los chicos experimentan la primera erección al entrar en la adolescencia... ¿Sabes lo que es una erección._

—_Si.— Dijo Amu super avergonzada con un profundo rojo en su rostro._

—_¡Picarona!—Se atrevió a Utau a bromear—Bueno, lo que paso con Ikuto fue algo divertido y vergonzoso, veras..._

—_Utau... No te atrevas— Ikuto aporreo la puerta haciendo que Amu se asustara, la rubia poca importancia le dio._

—_Solo estábamos Ikuto y yo en casa; en ese tiempo le temía a las tormentas, era mas pequeña o muy pequeña, me fui a dormir con Ikuto. Al despertarme temprano, mi hermano aun dormía y un bulto se asomaba por bajo de su piyama... Claro, yo no sabía aun de la existencia de Iku-chan y pensé que era un monstruo que se estaba aprovechando de mi hermano y entonces—Utau se rió bajito como rememorando lo sucedido—. Tomé un libro, una enciclopedia de música que tenía en su mesita de luz e hice lo que debía hacer..._

—_¡Utau! —Grito Ikuto, finalmente entrando al cuarto._

—C_on el libro que tenía en mis manos le pegué justo en su entrepierna... —Amu abrió literalmente la boca asombrada y divertida—. Ikuto se despertó por el dolor, me grito y apareció mamá, ella me tuvo que explicar lo que sucedía... Aun lo recuerdo... ¡Que vergüenza!_

_Lastima que Ikuto llegó tarde y no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Utau lo dejara en ridículo pero sí logró estar tan enfadado que daba miedo a todo ser vivo; Utau desapareció momentáneamente y volvió a aparecer con un libro de unos 15 cm de ancho en sus manos,para mostrárselo a Amu._

— _Mira, ese es.—Dijo mostrando-le el libro de música._

_Ikuto destilaba veneno, estaba furioso, el aura oscura que lo rodeaba era cada vez más oscura y estaba a punto de estallar._

—_De seguro que lo deje sin descendencia, y yo que quería tener sobrinos—Ikuto, rojo de la cólera tomo a Utau por el brazo y la saco de su propia habitación con libro en mano, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices—¡Ikuto, este es mi cuarto!_

—_¡Me importa una mierda, Utau!—Contesto de mal modo._

_Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, caminó de un lado a otro hasta que escucho la preciosa carcajada de Amu que se acercaba a él._

—_Así que Iku-chan no pudo volar, ¿Eh?—Él la miró mal—Me voy a casa, por lo visto estas de malas._

—_Espera, ¿Por qué quieres saber de sexo?—Pregunto preocupado._

—_mmm... Ikuto, no me lo pongas difícil—Él no reaccionaba—¿Por qué más seria? Pero te lo diré, tengo un amigo que me mira mucho las piernas y en sus ojos, cuando lo miro y observo bien, veo deseo, lujuria, pasión—Dijo para tomar su bolso y hacer el intento de retirarse, pero el día estaba lejos de terminar..._

* * *

><p><em>continuara...<em>


End file.
